The Vision of Escaflone: Three Destinies Past
by samtheweebo
Summary: A continuation of the original story. Answering questions and including more of the original story of Atlantis including the city that spawned Atlantis....Lemuria
1. Default Chapter

Note to all you that are stupid enough not to know this already...I do not own Escaflone or any of the characters. Wow as if no one knew that already....

**The Vision of**

**Escaflone:** **Three Destinies Past** Chapter 1: Return of the king 

It has been three years science the last time a dragon walked the land of earth, three years science the last person left the confines of our visible plane, three years science the power of wishes had destroyed the rules of modern day science. Hitomi Kanzaki has been telling the story of her trip to Gaea and of the power of the Escaflone. No one sees these stories as anything more than a well written fling of the imagination. Still many people have hailed Hitomi's book as one of the best stories ever written by someone of that young age of 17. Amano is very proud to be the first person to tell Hitomi to Wright down the story that she would tell to her closest of friends. Everyone wanted to know how Hitomi had first thought of such a fanciful tale but she would only smirk and say, "Who says it is fiction?". Of course everyone knew it was a great story of fantasy, if Hitomi wanted to keep her inspiration a secret no one could do anything about it.

Hitomi's friends had all but given up on getting her a boyfriend. After she seemingly handed Amino over to her best friend Yukari, she had avoided men all together. Hitomi refused to let her friends even set her up on a blind date. Some of her friends have begun to wonder if she might be a lesbian. (Note: she is not! I refuse to Wright a lesbian love story. She is still in love with Van. That is why she is avoiding other guys!) Hitomi was sitting in class looking out the window when she almost thought she saw a beam of light strike the forest behind the school. Her physics teacher, by dropping an apple oh her head, managed to roughly pull her back from her fantasy world. Hitomi screams and falls over in her chair. Her teacher decided to continue the demonstration "Ok Hitomi how many feet per second did that apple accelerate at?" Hitomi stutters for a second then gives a half hearted response "Uh.... 10?" The teacher, quite surprised, congratulated Hitomi on a correct answer, but sadly stated that she must still appear after class.

Hitomi was upset that she had to miss the track meet; her teammates would surely never speak to her again. She has become the school's top female runner, and yet she is about to miss one of the most important meets of the year. Although she should have been worrying about missing the track meet, she found her mind reaching somewhere else. She was thinking about Gaea again. Gaea Van Escaflone Allan Merle, Celina all these memories have been flooding her mind lately. Hitomi may not want to admit it, but she really was beginning to regret not staying with Van. She missed him. She missed the smell of the fields of Gaea. In addition, she still had many unanswered questions about Atlantis and the extent of the power of wishes, and she wondered what happened to physics, chemistry, and all of the other rules of existence. On Gaea, rocks could float, how the hell could science explain that? How was it that Gaea could seemingly break all the rules of the universe? Why couldn't things like this happen on Earth? Moreover, why is it that Atlantis was able to do all of these things on Earth? What made the difference?

Hitomi ran these questions through her mind so many times that she began to wonder if her trip to Gaea ever really happened. Could it really have all been a dream? After she finished washing the chalkboard, she made a critical decision. She decided to attempt a return to Gaea; just to prove to herself that is was still there.

After she finished the cleaning, she went out into the forest behind the track. She didn't want anyone to see her chanting and praying and yelling at the sky, that would just ruin her reputation. As she walked deeper and deeper into the forest, she found herself pulled north by north west. After about a mile she stopped to sit on a log to rest. She heard a noise in the bushes. And out from the thicket walked Van Fanel King of Fanilia.

**Chapter 2: "I just flew in from Gaea and boy are my arms tired!"**


	2. I just flew in from Gaea and boy are my ...

**Chapter 2: "I just flew in from Gaea and boy are my arms tired!"**

For an endless second Hitomi and Van merely stared at each other, each so lost in the endless waves of emotion splashing over their nude vulnerable soles. It was like an unbelievable flood occurring without warning in the middle of the driest desert. Neither of them could even gather the words for what they were feeling. Their emotions seemed to flop out of them in short gasps of pieces of words lost in occasional sobs and tears. All of these things happened in that one endless second of realization, the realization of three years of unfulfilled dreams. Hitomi is the first to overcome the flood and throws herself at Von tears streaming off her face, still unable to speak in understandable words. She felt him against her; she felt his strong arms and could hear his heart beat through his shirt. His heart was racing and his body was shaking. She felt his warmth and the cold splash of his tears all at the same time. She began to fell his weight slowly at first but then increasing more and more. He passed out in her arms.

She slowly placed is body carefully on the ground checking his pulse and breathing. She quickly retrieved smelling salts from her bag using them to revive Van. Finally, words could be said and questions could be answered. Hitomi's first question was of course the most important she asked what was wrong with him and why did he pass out. He slowly sat up and replied, "I was trying to fly here.... I was trying so hard....I couldn't do it myself....I tried Escaflone and still I couldn't reach you...... I kept flying up and up.... It was so hard to control... I couldn't breathe....it was so cold.... Escaflone couldn't make it.....And neither could I.....I was falling and falling...Then I saw a light and found myself here.... God my arms hurt!.....pulling the reigns....trying to keep control......just too much." Hitomi somehow began to feel his pain surging through her, but it wasn't a vision, or anything real, it was her love and concern that was the source of this dull phantom pain.

Hitomi told him to rest and take it easy. She gathered some things from her bag. She had some aspirin and a snap action ice pack. Hitomi spent an hour nursing Van until he felt he was able to walk the mile back to her house. She then pushed him back down and told him to wait another hour before trying. During this time, they laid on the grass together and began to tell each other about what they had been doing for the past three years. Hitomi told Van about her book and her several track wins. Van told her about all the happenings on Gaea, turns out that science she left her and Van's stories had become legend. Every child on Gaea was told about the girl from the mystic moon and the winged king of Fanilia. It turns out that Fanilia has become the biggest tourist spot on Gaea, and all those that were a part of the adventure have become celebrities. Merle finally gave up on her hopes of having Van love her instead she had decided to become his protector. She had trained most of the three years and just gotten her gimelif a week before Van traveled to earth. Even Van had to admit that she was pretty good with it. Fanilia had been rebuilt and was better than ever before. Van told Hitomi how he had left Fanilia in the hands of Dryden for the period of Van's "vacation". Van failed to tell Hitomi that he told his people that he was going to claim his bride the great wing goddess of legend Hitomi. In actuality he just wanted to see her, but his people would never settle for something as small minded as a vacation.

The sun was setting and they both agreed that it would be best if they were to head back to Hitomi's home. Before they left, Van hid the Escaflone under heavy brush at the bottom of the mountain Escaflone was flown down in the dragon form and then covered by Van. He then used his wings to fly up to where they were. As they passed through the forest Hitomi felt as if something bad was about to happen. As if Van should have never broken the seal between Gaea and Earth. She felt as if he had just opened a hole that would lead to the destruction of two..... No wait somehow she felt as if it would lead to the destruction of three worlds. But before she could focus in on this feeling more Von distracted her. Von said "Look here this is the place where you saved my life for the first time. This is where that dragon, the dragon whose heart powers Escaflone, almost stabbed me through the back. Here is where the beam of light took us. Here is where all this began." Hitomi merely looked at him and smiled. As they traveled down the steps towards the track, she looked over and said, "You know Van for the longest time I regretted going to Gaea. Even after I came back too earth I still regretted the fact that I went there. It was nothing but one horror after the other. Everyone was always in pain. And the saddest part about it is that it was all my fault. I caused so much pain." Van quickly grabbed Hitomi by the arm and looked her straight in her eyes "It's not your fault. No one can prove that you had that type of power. And besides the future that you saw was always much worse than the future you actually put into place. Things could have been much worse." With that, they stopped talking and just continued to walk down the stairs.

When they reached the street Van immediately drew his sword shoving Hitomi behind his back. "It's and invasion! All these small fast Gimelifs! Don't worry Hitomi I shall protect you!" Hitomi grabs him and pulls him back saying "Look don't pull out your sword it's not an invasion they are called cars and most people have them. They are not war weapons." Van quickly replaced his sword; Hitomi was just surprised that no one saw him. She decided to pull him aside to tell him some things about the earth. She explained as much as she could about the things that scared him. There were so many things that scared him on that street. She also told him not to ever use his sword. She told him how safe this world was and promised to explain things to him. Soon they reached Hitomi's house, but then a new problem was raised. What would her parents say?

**Chapter 3: Meet the parents**


	3. Meet the parents

**Chapter 3: "Meet the Parents"**

Van and Hitomi walked through the front door of her house. Hitomi's parents were in the dining room eating dinner. Suddenly Hitomi realized that she had a problem. What was she supposed to say to her Mom, Dad, and her little brother. Van couldn't possibly just walk in and say, "Hi, I am Van a friend of your Daughter's. You don't mind if I stay for say a couple of weeks do you?". She had no idea what to do. She took one good long look at Van and decided that the best way to go would probably be the honest one. She took one deep breath walked into the kitchen and said "Mom, Dad, you know that story I wrote the one about the other world, well it wasn't a story and Van is here from Gaea to see me and our world. Is it ok if he stays with us?"

Hitomi's parents said nothing for a second and then burst out in laughter until Van walked into the, room bowed to the ground and greeted him with all the respect that would be shown to a king. Her dad gave Van a piercing look and then asked, "So you are the "Van" we have herd so much about. So how is Gaea? Any more big wars with giant robots?"

Van looked him in the eye and with the most serious look Hitomi's dad had ever seen replied, "Yes I am Van King of Fanilia. Gaea is doing quite well. In the three years since the Destiny War, things have gone quite well. All of our nations are going to meet every three years in order to avoid war. As for our Gimelifs, most of them are used in manual labor now, but some still act as a defensive deterrence to any that would try to break the pact signed by all of the rulers of Gaea. So what of your world? How do things work here? I am dying to learn more about the Mystic Moon."

Hitomi's father was speechless for a moment then he busted out in laughter and then he said. "Hay Hitomi where did you find this guy he's great I love him. Hay Hon I think this young man just earned himself a dinner. Sit down and have some food son and while your at it tell me a bit about yourself like what's your name, where do you go to school, and where do you live? Hitomi never brings home guys I am actually excited to finally see one around here. "

Van sits down and replies, "We already went over my name, what exactly is this school you speak of, and I already told you where I live"

Hitomi's father at this point was getting fed up with the joke and stupidly demanded the truth. Again, he was told the truth and again he asked for the truth. Finally after the fourth time through Hitomi's father demanded that Van leave the house. At this point Hitomi decided to step in and prove the truth once and for all. She told Van to show his wings. He did. Hitomi's father was speechless as urine dripped down his pants and as Hitomi's mother spilled the dinner all over the floor on top of the few feathers that now lie on the ground.

Hitomi, Van and Chin, Hitomi's little brother, spent an hour reviving Hitomi's parents. Chin had come down the stairs just in time to see Van's wings. He now believes that his sister is pregnant with the world's future savior. The only thing Chin really knew about the christion, catholic, protestant, you know the Jesus religion, was that some angel appeared before some chick and then the chick got pregnant with some god like guy. He seing Van's wings, decided that his sister was going to give birth to some god like guy. He also thought it would be best to tell all the bad things he had ever done to this angel in preparation of this new child. But for now he felt content to merely sit there and follow the angel's every command. Finally, Hitomi's mother was revived. She actually was taking the whole thing quite well. She sat down and calmly looked at Van and Hitomi. She then said, "So the other world really does exist. My mother, your Grandmother, talked often of some world that she called Gaea. When I first red your story I thought "wow she must have built this story on the old stories that my mother used to tell.". I had always wondered if mom was telling the truth about her adventures in Gaea. It was such a beautiful story. But I thought that it was just that a beautiful story about people and the power of their dreams and wishes. You know I believed in that story until I was 15 years old. Funny that one thing that I thought was a total fabrication of my mother's immunization is actually proven to be true by my own daughter. Even if I didn't believe the story any more I always felt that people's wishes had power in them. So Van of Fanilia I guess you must need a place to stay for the length of your visit to earth. May I suggest that you stay here? I guess you could also go to school with Hitomi. I can probably get you in and say it is for a short period. But I don't think you know anything of this world. Maybe I can like put you in an English class. And maybe a low history class or something. Gosh, people are really going to think of you as stupid. You know nothing of our world. Well we shall see about the school thing maybe it's not such a great idea. But you defiantly can stay here Van."

Van gives her his thanks and then succeeds in reviving Hitomi's father. Hitomi's mother quickly takes her husband into the other room to talk to him. After about five minutes, they come back into the room and probably greet the king. He is given the cutch to sleep on and is promised three meals a day. Hitomi's mother also decides to take up the burden of tutoring Van to the ways of this world. Many weeks passed and Van picked up most of what he needed to know about this world. At that point, they all decided to send him to school with Hitomi. However, the night before his first day at school, Hitomi's mother pulled Hitomi down to the kitchen and said, "I believe it is time for you to hear the full story that my mother told me You never got the entire thing as it was first told to me. You merely herd about the discoveries my mother made, but you never herd what she said actually happened.

**Chapter 4: Tale of Times Long Past.**


End file.
